The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree adapted to a subtropical (low chill) winter climate. This new tree, named ‘UF ONE’, produces 40% red blush, good eating quality, clingstone and non-melting flesh fruit for fresh market before mid-May at Gainesville, Fla. Contrast is made to ‘UFBeauty’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,784) peach, a standard variety, for reliable description. ‘UF ONE’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large, attractive yellow ground color, and sweet fruit that ripen evenly and set fruit under the high night temperatures during bloom in central Florida.
‘UF ONE’ peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located at Gainesville, Fla. where it was tested. The seed parent (Fla. 90-50cn) was of complex origin and was open pollinated (out-crossed to an unknown peach). ‘UF ONE’ was selected in 1997 because it exhibited tree and fruit qualities with potential for variety release. It was designated and tested as Fla. 97-30c. It was asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Flordaguard’ (unpatented) seedling rootstock (for root-knot nematode control) and determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. There are no known effects of this standard rootstock on this scion cultivar. Asexually propagated plants remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit have transmitted for two generations.